The Road
by KatzenminzeLacedTequila
Summary: Kol begins to haunt Jeremy after he killed him. Are his reasons for vengeance or more? Pairings: Keremy, Elejah/Delena, Stebekah, and maybe more. Some chapters take place on the Other Side."He blinked the water that had begun to fall into his eyes away and his eyes immediately locked on the figure standing in front of the bathroom door. He knew who it was immediately."


**Pairings: Kol and Jeremy  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot twists that I contribute to the story.  
**

**This chapter will not differentiate greatly from episode 'A View to Kill' except that Bonnie was powerful enough to give them approx. a week to get the cure & the ending of course. The next chapter will be mainly constricted of the inner workings of my mind.**

**When I close my eyes I see you  
When I close my eyes you're here  
In the dead of the night I feel you  
When I open my eyes you disappear**

**~The Road by Hurts **

Jeremy was pacing, staring at his bare arm while Elena and Bonnie sat on the couch, watching him worriedly.

"It didn't work!" he said, stress seeping into his tone. What was the point of killing Kol if it didn't work. They were all now on Klaus's hit list.

"It took time for Finn's line to die off. Remember? It'll work." Bonnie reassured, though even she didn't sound certain.

"And if it doesn't?" he looked at her, raising an eyebrow

"Where's that Gilbert optimism?" Damon chuckled, walking in, his eyes only focused on Elena. Jeremy had to keep himself from audibly gagging as they embraced and exchanged words.

He couldn't help but glare at the pair..How could she? How could Elena hug Damon in front of him? How could she stand his mere presence? If someone were to break her neck, he knew he would cut off all ties with that person no mat-

His thoughts were cut off as Stefan walked in, tombstone in hand. He noticed that Stefan's eyes immediately locked on Damon and Elena and he couldn't help but feel a twinge of pity.

"Looks like I didn't miss much. Got the Silas headstone." Stefan announced, not even trying to hide his annoyance for a change.

"We're just waiting for Jeremy's mark to grow." Elena stated as Stefan set the tombstone down. "Klaus is trapped in our living room."

Bonnie nodded. "Temporarily. I drew on the new moon to bind the spell..We have six days to find that cure. Seven max."

Jeremy couldn't help but be the bearer of bad news..he was just pissed off at everyone for some reason. "If we don't, we might as well look up 'Katherine Pierce' and see if she wants some company in hiding. 'Cause he will come after us."

Elena looked at him, shaking her head. "We'll find it. Now, that we got Rebekah taken care of, all we need is professor Shane, and then, we'll have everything we need."

He nodded reluctantly before noticing Stefan's uncomfortable movements.

"Yeah um..about that..I didn't dagger her.."

He watched his sister's eyes narrow as she pulled away from Damon. "What?! Why not?"

Stefan shrugged nonchalantly, obviously not seeing the problem. "I didn't need to; she's on our side."

"On our side? Did you-Did you really just say that?" Elena looked on the verge of choking.

"Yeah, she handed over the headstone. I mean, she wants to find this cure more than any of us." Stefan sighed.

That was when Jeremy's pity for Stefan dissipated. Who the hell compelled him to say that in front of his sister? He was out of his mind. Even if he did have a point..A whole life of unwanted vampirism _did_ trump 2 weeks.

"Why would you possible think that we could trust her?" Elena spat, completely confused.

Damon raised an eyebrow, watching his brother. "Let me guess, she pledged her allegiance to you while you were naked in the sack?"

Jeremy, along with everyone else, went silent. Elena seemed to shrink, falling back behind Damon to stand beside Jeremy and Bonnie.

Stefan glared at Damon, his fists clenched, dying to get a hold of his brother. "I bet you were just dying to get that out, weren't you, Damon?"

Damon chuckled bitterly. "Oh, was that supposed to be a secret? Maybe you should have made that a little clear while you were bleeding me dry in the cellar."

Stefan scoffed at that. "Yeah, to keep you from _killing_ Jeremy."

Elena frowned at them, hurt by the new found information. She didn't know which trumped which. The fact that Damon was practically tortured or that Stefan slept with the queen bitch. "Stop it, both of you."

Stefan glared at all of them. "Now, why don't you tell her to calm down, Damon? You've managed to use that sire bond pretty well so far, haven't you?"

Jeremy and Bonnie saw it coming. Damon's fingers coiled into a ball and soon collided with Stefan's face, sending him to the floor. Stefan stood up and his arm reared back, ready to retaliate but Jeremy then began screaming.

He needed it off, his skin was _burning. _He could feel every line and path the Mark was making and it was as if it was bleeding into his veins. His shirt didn't help as it rubbed against the pained skin so he did the only thing he could do, rip it off.

"It's happening." he said, thinking that no one could see it.

Everyone now forgot about the previous trivial fight about to break out, their attention all on him. He frowned as the pain died down and he stood there, shirtless, in front of them, looking at all of there shocked faces.

"Oh my god..." Elena said softly, speaking everyone in the rooms expression.

Jeremy looked up from his chest and at Elena. "You can see it?"

Elena nodded 'yes' as they watched the mark grow..

"Here we go." Damon said slowly.

**_Time Skip-30 Minutes_ **

Jeremy had said good night to the _majority _of people downstairs, namely his sister. He was pretty upset that they had to stay at the Salvatore's until they found the cure. They would be leaving tomorrow. He was now walking upstairs to take a shower to try and relieve the annoying tingling sensation in his chest and arm. He went to one of the rooms that was supplied with clothes and grabbed some night clothes that looked like they belonged to an old man. He sighed heavily and walked to the bathroom that was connected to the room.

He began undressing and turning on the shower before stepping in, the water rolling off his skin and giving him immediate relief. He ran a hand through his hair with one hand and reached for a bar of soap with the other before pausing.

He suddenly felt completely and utterly bare and exposed. He glanced around the bathroom a moment, seeing no one before passing it off as paranoia. He shrugged and closed his eyes, letting the steam sink into his skin slowly, the stress of the past fucking year leaving his mind. He started washing himself for a moment before the feeling came back again.

"_Jeremy.." _

He backed up into the shower wall abruptly upon hearing his name as it was whispered and it echoed around the bathroom. He cursed himself for not bringing any protection like a stake or a vervain grenade..he had plenty.

He blinked the water that had begun to fall into his eyes away and his eyes immediately locked on the figure standing in front of the bathroom door. He knew who it was immediately.

"_Hello, Mate." _

Kol Mikaelson.


End file.
